


Issues

by rightonthelimit



Series: Brujay Drabble Collection [4]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, semi dark?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a father in the criminal biz during the day and passed out drunk on the couch at night was bound to give Jason some issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Issues

**A/N:** I'm sorry, I have issues as well.. 

**Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Summary:** Having a father in the criminal biz during the day and passed out drunk on the couch at night was bound to give Jason some issues.

 **Warnings:** Daddy kink, semi-dark?

**Issues**

Having a father in the criminal biz during the day and passed out drunk on the couch at night was bound to give Jason some issues.

Daddy issues, as people call it in such a condescending manner – because even in this current day and age it is apparently alright to demean someone's mental problems, poke at the scars which someone who had been supposed to be their father figure had inflected upon them. It went against everything that the current society claimed to stand for yet was widely accepted for reasons Jason could not comprehend.

People only happily spoke openly about someone's mental state if that person ended up shooting up an entire school. It was just like how the news never mentions a dog's breed if it mauled up someone up unless it was a pitbull – mental health problems, just like the poor mutts, were associated with aggression and danger.

And just like people feared pitbulls even if they were leashed and happily trotted along with their owner during a walk on a sunny day, people were terrified of issues.

The anger Jason held inside of him slumbered deep within his chest right on top of his heart to keep it warm and secure. The tiniest noise could wake it up and he'd snap in the worst destructive ways... But, if you played Jason right, he'd let you close. He'd let you reach out and touch him.

Bruce was the only one who had ever truly gotten to Jason on a whole different level, a way no one but them could fully comprehend.

'Daddy,' Jason half-mocked, half-moaned into Bruce's ear. His hands were gripping at Bruce's hips to pull him closer and his fingernails dug into his tender skin sharply. Pain was something that embraced Jason Todd, consumed him wholly and had made him a new person. He was Bruce's, yet he wasn't.

Jason Todd was a flightless bird and did not belong to anyone but himself.

His taste ( _thirst_ ) for all sexual things had been slumbering somewhere deep inside of him as well. Bruce didn't know if Jason's rebirth had awakened those, or had created those. There was something about Jason Todd that Bruce could not control – Jason Todd was a tornado, tearing down every house Bruce had built brick by brick and pulling the trees Bruce had planted out by the roots.

' _Fuck me,_ daddy.'

And Jason had been mocking him the first time he had used that word against Bruce. He had been making fun of the stress Bruce got from Damian, of being the leader of so many orphaned children. He had said, _well,_ daddy _, don't you look like you need a little vacation? a_ nd something in that sentence had woken up something ugly in Bruce.

Bruce always knew he harvested darkness inside of himself and Jason was the one who pulled it out of him and made it his own.

It was wrong to be pounding this brutally into someone he had molded into a child warrior, it was wrong to give in to the beast. Bruce knew that, but he also knew that Jason needed this too. In some twisted way he needed the one person who was as much as a positive father figure in his life, to wreck him in the most intimate of ways. Jason wanted to be wanted by someone superior to him if only to show that he was more than the street rat. That he was so much more than the result of a teen pregnancy, carried by a drug addicted mother and tainted by a thug father.

They were always on the edge of _going too far_ – a line they happily danced upon.

But one day, one of them would go too far. One day, one of them would truly snap.

'More, more, _more.'_

Until then they'd enjoy the game they played together.

 


End file.
